


Narry (boyxboy)

by kristina121595



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-12
Updated: 2013-09-12
Packaged: 2017-12-26 09:54:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 10,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/964577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristina121595/pseuds/kristina121595
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall has known that he's been in love with Harry. When he can't hold it anymore, what happens?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Español available: [Narry](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1159731) by [Deiv17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deiv17/pseuds/Deiv17)



I can't help it. I'm in love with him. I, Niall James Horan, am in love with Harold Edward Styles. Sadly, he's straight. He's had multiple girlfriends, who were usually older than him. Right now, all the lads were in the living room, while I'm in the kitchen. They think I'm eating, as usual. Liam, Harry, and Louis were sitting on the couch, Zayn on the floor, talking about who knows what. I sighed, walking out of the kitchen, sitting on Liams lap. Louis was sitting on Harrys lap, and Zayn was still on the floor.  
"LiLi, can I talk with you?" I asked, looking at him, pouting.  
"Sure."  
He stood up and I wrapped my legs around his waist, my arms around his neck. His hand was on my back, rubbing gentle circles to keep me calm. As I looked over Liams shoulder, Harry was sending glares at Liam. I quirked an eyebrow at him and he looked over, then away. Liam carried me to my room, closing the door behind us. He sat on my bed, me still on his lap.  
"What's wrong, Ni?" He asked.  
"I'm gay and in love with Harry."  
I got off his lap, sitting in the far corner of the room. Bringing my legs to my chest, I laid my forehead on my knees, shaking. He's not going to accept me. Why'd I tell him?! I'm so stupid! Suddenly, there were arms around me.  
"Don't kill me!" I screeched.  
The door opened, someone running in. "Who's killing my Nialler?!"  
I looked up, tears running down my face. Harry... Did he call me his? I looked at Liam, who hasn't let go.  
"I'm not going to kill you, Ni. I'm happy for you. I'll keep it a secret."  
I smiled, hugging Liam.  
"Keep what a secret?"  
I jumped, forgetting about Harry.  
"Harry..." I said. "Go back to Louis."  
He sighed. "Payne, do anything Nialler, and I kill you." He walked out, slamming the door behind him.  
"Did you hear what I heard?" I asked, not letting go of Liam.  
"When he called you his?"  
I nodded, softly blushing, giggling.  
"Well, we have an interview. Come on, giggles."  
I laughed as he picked me up, wrapping my legs around his waist again.  
"Such a child." He chuckled, walking downstairs.  
"Oh hush." I mumbled, giggling again.  
"Guys, interview."  
Everyone got up, following us out the door. Liam got in and sat on the far end of the car, me still on his lap.  
"Y'know..." Harry said. "There's enough seats for everyone."  
I looked over, seeing him glaring at Liam.  
"Liams lap is comfortable." I said, sticking my tongue out, laying my head on Liams shoulder.  
Harry grumbled, looking away. Is he... jealous? Neh...


	2. Chapter Two

"Boys, you're on in ten!"  
"Liam?" I sighed.  
"Yeah, Ni?"  
"Can I sit next to you?"  
"Of course."  
The five of us walked on stage, sitting on the couch. Liam sat down on one side of the couch, Zayn on the other. As I started sitting next to Liam, Harry dashed over, sitting between us. Liam, Harry, me, Louis, Zayn. Why was Harry sitting between me and Liam? I leaned over, looking at Liam, who just shrugged. I shrugged back, leaning into the couch, crossing my legs.  
"Let's start off with an easy question." The interviewer said. "Who are you?"  
"Liam."  
"Harry."  
"Niall." I grinned.  
"Louis!"  
"Zayn."  
"And we're One Direction." We said together.  
"Who has girlfriends?"  
Everyone raised their hand, except me. When did Harry get a girlfriend?  
"Niall is the only single one?"  
Liam looked at me sadly, reaching over, across Harry, patting my knee for comfort. Harry softly growled, shoving Liams hand off.  
"So how's the relationship going, and who's it with?"  
"Danielle, and it's wonderful." Liam started.  
"Taylor Swift, and it's perfect." Harry said, dreamily.  
After that, I stopped listening. He's dating Taylor, saying it's perfect. Then why did he seep jealous when Liam touched me?  
"Niall."  
"Niall."  
"NIALL!"  
"What?!" I snapped, looking at Harry.  
"He asked you a question..." He shrunk back into the chair.  
I sighed, looking at the interviewer. "Sorry, what was the question?"  
"What does it feel like being the only single guy in the group? Do you love someone?"  
I sighed again. "Yeah, I like someone. Nothing will happen though. They're dating someone else." And straight. "Um... The feeling of being the only single guy, is like being the only Irish one, you get used to it, except t's harder when they have their girlfriends over. But I still have my food!" I grinned.  
"Alright, well that's the end of the interview. Thank you, One Direction, for being here."  
"Thank you for having us." I said, standing up. I walked off stage, only to be pulled into a hug by Liam. I hugged back, hiding my face in his shoulders, letting the tears fall.  
"Sh... Ni, it's going to be okay..."  
I shook my head, sighing. Wiping away the tears, I let go of him. I sadly smiled, walking out to the van, hopping in the back. Honestly, I hate being the only single, and gay, one. It makes me think that I'm not good enough for anyone. Am I ugly? Fat?  
"Nialler, are you okay? You're crying."  
I looked to my right, through blurry eyes, to see Harry with a worried expression on his face.  
"I'm fine, Haz." I mumbled, looking out the winodw again.  
"We're talking later."  
"Whatever."  
I sighed, laying my head on the window, slowly closing my eyes and falling asleep.


	3. Chapter Three

"Should we wake him up?"  
"He looks so comfortable though..."  
"And cute."  
I blushed, hearing chuckles coming from the guys.  
"I'll just carry him." Liam said.  
Two arms wrapped around me, picking me up.  
"He feels lighted than usual."  
That's because I stopped eating so much. Once everyone, except me, started dating, I was already thinking there was something wrong with me. A tear rolled down my cheek, and someone wiped it away.  
"Why has he been crying?" Harry asked.  
"That's not my place to say." Liam responded.  
I cuddled closer to him, eyes still closed. Liam sat down, so I figure we're inside.  
"Liam, I was thinking of proposing to Taylor."  
"What?!" My eyes snapped open, sitting up and staring at Harry.  
Liam hugged me closer, his arms around my waist.  
"Yeah, I was thinking of proposing. Should I not?"  
He wants to marry her. He loves her. He'll never love someone like me.  
"Why are you crying?"  
I wiped my tears away. "I'm happy for you." I got up, walking into the kitchen.  
I sat on the counter, staring at a knife next to me.  
"Niall James Horan. Don't you dare pick up that knife."  
I turned around, seeing Liam. "Don't worry. I wasn't going to do anything."  
He walked over, between my legs, up close. "Have you not been eating?"  
I shook my head. "There must be a reason no one likes me! Either I'm fat, or I'm ugly!"  
"You're not fat, nor ugly! Don't starve yourself!"  
"Then why won't any guy like me?!"  
"You're gay?"  
I turned around, seeing Harry. Fuck.  
"Uh... Yeah..."  
"And Liam knows?"  
"Yeah..."  
"Why didn't you tell me first?! Recently, it's always been Liam! Liam this, Liam that. When do you need Harry?!" He screamed.  
"Harry, don't yell at him."  
I sighed. "You wouldn't understand, Ha--"  
"Does he know who you love?"  
"Yes."  
"God damn it Niall! Why won't you come to me for anything anymore?!"  
"Because you're too busy fucking someone!"  
My eyes widened, my hands clamping over my mouth. Oh no.  
"I'm gonna be sick."  
I hopped off the counter, dashing past Liam and Harry, up to the bathroom. Closing and locking the door, I sat in the corner.  
"Niall, open up."  
I reached over, unlocking the bathroom door. Liam walked in, Harry following close behind. Crawling over to the toilet, I opened it up, emptying whatever was in my stomach into it. I leaned in the corner of the room again, wiping my mouth, everything becoming a blur.  
"Liam... He's turning white... Do something..."  
My eyes closed as I fell to my side.  
"Liam, call 911!"  
Someone kneeled next to me, holding me close to them.  
"Nialler... Please stay with us."  
A tear escaped my eyes as I pictured Harry and Taylor on their wedding day.  
"Goodnight, Harold." I replied weakly, letting the darkness engulf me.


	4. Chapter Four

Beep.  
What the fuck?  
Beep.  
Beep.  
Beep.  
"Someone shut the fuckin alarm clock off." I groaned.  
"Niall!"  
I opened my eyes, looking at Harry.  
"Niall... You're awake."  
"No shi--"  
He lunged forward, hugging me the tightest he could.  
"Can't... Breathe..."  
He loosened up, but didn't let go. Why is he so worked up? I fainted, so what?  
"We're going to Nandos after they let you out." He let go. "You fainted because you haven't been eating."  
I scoffed. "I don't see why I should. I'm fat."  
"No you're not. Whoever you love is just a git."  
I laughed. "You just called yourself git."  
"What?"  
"Nothing."  
"Niall." A doctor walked in. "You can leave."  
Some nurses unhooked me and I got up, walking out of the room, to the waiting room, where I saw Liam.  
"LiLi!"  
He looked over at me, eyes widened. "Niall!"  
He got up, running over. He picked me up, spinning us around, then set me down.  
"Are you sure Liam's not the git?" Harry asked.  
I rolled my eyes.  
"What?" Liam asked.  
"I'll tell you at Nandos."

The three of us sat in a booth at Nandos. I sat next to Liam and Harry had his side to himself. I pulled out my phone, texting Liam.  
"He said whoever doesn't love me is a git, so I said he called himself a git."  
I set my phone in my lap, sighing.  
"So you're gay?" Harry asked.  
"Yes. If you have a problem with that... I'll quit. And never bother you again."  
He reached across the table, taking my hand in his. "I don't have a problem with it. Just a few questions."  
"Shoot."  
"The guy you like... Before or after X-Factor?"  
"I met him there."  
"...Is it one of us? Like, one of your bandmates?"  
I let go of his hand, putting both of mine in my lap. "Yes."  
"Is it Liam?"  
"What? No! I told you that he knows who I like."  
"...Right. I'm sorry for snapping at you like that in the kitchen."  
"It's fine."  
"It's me or Louis."  
"What?"  
"Whenever we're all hanging out, you talk to everyone except me and Louis."  
"What would you say if you were correct?"  
"You're screwed."  
"I knew that." I sighed.  
"We're both straight, both have girlfriends."  
"Don't need to rub it in my face, Harold." I glared, my heart breaking. "I already knew that."  
Liam reached over, pulling me into a hug as some tears fell.  
"Sorry, Nialler..." Harry said. "You should just get over him."  
"You think I haven't tried that?! It's been two years, Harold. No matter how much I ignore him, nothing happens! I just get more heartbroken! And don't call me Nialler!"  
"C'mon..." Liam whispered. "Let's leave."  
He picked me up bridal style, walking out of Nandos, to the hotel. Stupid Harry.


	5. Chapter Five

"Calm down, Ni..."  
I cuddled next to Liam on my bed, tears falling for the past hour.  
"But Liam... Everything he said was true. What hurts most is that it came from him!"  
"Sh... How about... Friday, we go to the movies, Nandos, and beach, to get your mind off him."  
"Sounds like a date." I giggled.  
"More like hanging out, but sure."  
I laid my head on his chest, softly smiling. "Thank you, Liam. I don't know what I'd do without you. You're the best."  
He kissed the top of my head. "I'm glad you trust me so much."  
"I'm glad you're not mad."  
"For what?"  
"Me being gay, loving a bandmate, for being... different."  
"Niall, I would never hate you, or be mad, for who you are. If you're gay, I don't care. If you're fucking a unicorn, I don't care."  
"Don't you mean 'a fucking unicorn'?"  
"No."  
I laughed. "Well I should go tell the boys."  
"Louis and Zayn?"  
"Yeah."  
"I'll come with."  
We got up, walking downstairs where the guys were.  
"We were wondering what happened to you two." Zayn said.  
"Louis, Zayn, we need to talk."  
Louis and Zayn looked over at me, putting their serious faces on.  
I tok a deep breath. "I'm gay."  
"That explains why you're not dating a girl."  
"Wait, where's Harry?" I asked.  
"Hangover. He was drunk all day yesterday. If you told him, he doesn't remember."  
"So I have to tell him again?"  
"Yeah."  
Son of a bitch. I sighed. "Harold Edward Styles, get your arse down here!"  
A tired looking Harry came down the stairs, sitting next to Louis.  
"What?" He groaned.  
"Do you remember anything from yesterday?"  
"No..."  
I sighed. "I'm gay."  
He got up, walking close to me. "You're a fag?"  
Oh no... He lifted his hand and I flinched back, waiting for the contact on my face. But it never came. I looked at Liam, who had Harry tackled to the floor.  
"Harold." I started. "You don't remember this but I told you yesterday. You were fine with it. I said that if you weren't, I'd quit. I don't want any tension in the band because of me. Now if you'll excuse me, I'll be packing my things."  
I walked upstairs, sitting on my bed and taking my suitcase out from under it. My door opened, three boys entering.  
"Hey Louis, Liam, Zayn." I said, sighing shakily as tears fell.  
They ran to my side, hugging me the best they could.  
"Niall... Don't leave..."  
"I have to. I don't want tension in the band, and I don't want the person I love, hating me."  
"You fancy Harry?" Louis asked.  
I nodded.  
"Ew, the fag likes me?"  
I looked up, through my tears, seeing a disgusted Harry. When he looked over at me, his eyes softened a bit.  
"Harold, get out." I said, shakily.  
"You can't tell me what to do."  
I got up, walking over to him, wiping some tears away. "Wanna bet?" I swung my arm, punching him in the jaw.  
"Niall..." He said, holding his jaw. "You never get mad... Nonetheless use violence."  
"I thought my name was 'Fag'." I sneered. "And there's a first for everything."  
Liam walked over, pulling me back to the bed, away from Harry. "I'd advise you to get out, Harry, before he does something else." Liam said.  
"Got that damn right." I mumbled.  
Harry sighed, walking away.


	6. Chapter Six

"Zayn, can I stay at your place? Or do you not want a fa--"  
"Niall, you're not a fag. You're Niall. Our best friend, no matter what. And yes, you can stay." Zayn said.  
"Thank you."  
"I'm sorry about Harry." Louis said.  
"It's alright. I just have to get over him."  
"Why?"  
"He's straight, and going to propose to Taylor."  
Zayn handed me the key to his flat and I softly smiled. "Liam, I'll be here Friday at noon, got it?"  
He smiled, nodding. I grabbed my suitcase, walking downstairs, past Harry.  
"Niall, wait."  
I turned to look at him. "Gonna call me more names? Start a fight? Gonna--"  
"Niall!"  
"What?!"  
"I'm sorry."  
"Bullshit. I'd rather have the drunk Harry who accepted me for who I am, instead of the sober Harold who thinks that just because I like guys, that I'm a completely different person!"  
I stomped out, to Zayns flat, unlocking the door and going to the guest room, tossing my bag on the bed. Taking out my phone, I noticed five missed calls from Harry. Whatever.

I walked towards Liams flat, knocking on the door. It's been two days since I last saw everyone. The door opened, showing a tired Harry with red and puffy eyes. His eyes connected with mine, widening.  
"Niall!" He screamed, wrapping his arms around me tightly.  
Of course, I just stood there. Someone cleared their throat behind Harry, pushing him aside.  
"LiLi!" I screamed, smiling.  
I hopped, hugging him tightly, my legs around his waist.  
"Niall!" Louis and Zayn shouted.  
"Guys, you saw me two days ago."  
"Maybe, but the fridge is still full, and we haven't needed to shop everyday for food, and Harry's been complaining."  
"Isn't that a good thing that you haven't had to spend money? Wait, Harry's been complaining? About what? His punching bag not being around?" I snarled, my legs still around Liams waist.  
"I missed you..." Harry whispered.  
I hopped off Liam, grabbing Harrys hand and pulling him to the guest room. I let go of his hand, sitting on the bed. He closed and locked the door, walking closer and closer. Oh no... My eyes widened as I scooted back until I hit the wall behind the bed, shaking. He's going to kill me. I walked right into his trap. He crawled on the bed, crawling closer and closer until I screamed.  
"Niall!" Liam screamed as I heard footsteps getting closer.  
"He's going to kill me!" I screeched, shaking more.  
"What?" Harry asked, sitting in front of me. "Niall, I would never do that. I just wanted a hug."  
"Why is the bloody door locked?!" Liam shouted from the other side.  
"I locked it." Harry said.  
"I swear, if you do anything--"  
"Don't worry, LiLi." I said, not taking my eyes off Harry, still shaking. "It's fine."  
Harry stared at me and it got silent.  
"Why are you being nice?" I asked.  
"I was just shocked when you said that. I'm sorry. When I'm drunk, I become one of those people who tell the truth."  
"I should get you drunk more often." I smiled.  
He chuckled. "Oh hush."  
"Harry... I... I need to tell you something."  
"Talk."


	7. Chapter Seven

"And when I'm all done, don't yell at me." I bit my lip.  
"Alright."  
"I've loved you since I saw you on X-Factor. When we got put into a band together, I was ecstatic. Then you started bringing girls back, sleeping with them. My heart has been broken so many times that there's billions of pieces. I cried when you said you were going to propose to Taylor because that's when it actually hit me that you would never be mine. It's also why I've been ignoring you. Yes, I love you, but I don't want to ruin the band because of it. So, just forget that I ever said I was gay." I sighed.  
I stuck my hand out, and he shook it. I let go, getting up and unlocking the door, opening it, only to be squished by Liam in a hug.  
"He didn't hurt you, right?"  
"Liam, I'm fine. Let's just go."  
"You're going somewhere? Can I come?"  
I turned towards Harry and frowned. "Sorry, Liam and I planned it just for the two of us..."  
Harry frowned. "Oh... Okay."  
"Well, you can invite Taylor over. You're been wanting to propose to her." I fake smiled, walking out.

"Are you sure he didn't hurt you?" Liam asked, eating some of his food.  
"He didn't hurt me. I just said to forget I ever told him that I'm gay."  
"But what if they do get married?"  
"Then I'll just put up with it."  
"But that won't happen."  
I looked over, seeing Harry. "What?"  
"Niall, I can't forget what you said."  
"Great, you'll tell me to leave the band." I muttered.  
"What? No. I just realized... I think I'm bi. And I think I like you."  
I stared at him. "Okay and?"  
"I tell you that and you act like it's nothing?!"  
"For all I know, you could just be thinking that because you feel bad for me! What if we dated and you broke it apart because you realized it was a thought?! I can only handle so many heartbreaks, Harry!"  
He stared at me. "I'll prove it to you." He walked away, hands clenched.  
"Wow." Liam said.  
I chuckled, a few tears falling.  
"Niall..." Liam sighed.  
He got up, walking next to me, hugging me tightly. "I think Harry was telling the truth..."  
"Whose side are you on, Liam?!"  
"Yours! But his eyes said he was telling the truth!"  
"It sounds like you're on his team."  
I got up, walking out of Nandos. How could he do this to me?! I thought I could trust him!  
"Niall, wait!"  
"No! I'm through with people breaking my trust!"  
I ran to Zayns place, to my room, closing and locking the door.  
"Niall! Open this door!" Zayn screamed.  
"No! I can't... won't let anyone in! I'm done! I can't take it anymore!"  
"I'm going to knock this door down if I have to!"  
"Good lu--"  
Before I could finish, the door was on the ground, Zayn standing with a red face. I stayed cuddling on my bed, tears falling.  
"What happened?"  
"I can't trust anyone."  
"You can trust me..."  
"No! You'll end up like Liam! He fuckin betrayed me for Harry! If I trusted him the most, and he betrayed me, how am I supposed to trust anyone else?!"


	8. Chapter Eight

"Wait, what happened?"  
"He sided with Harry. I can't trust him anymo--"  
His phone started ringing, and I sighed.  
"Hello? Yeah, he's with me. Uh... He's crying, but that's about it. He locked himself in the room until I knocked the door down." He looked at me. "It's Harry and Liam."  
"See?! I told you I can't trust anyone!" I screamed.  
"...Harry's crying. And apparently I wasn't supposed to tell you that." He chuckled.  
"...Where are they?"  
"Liams."  
"I'll go there."  
I got up, walking over to Liams flat, knocking. As soon as my hand left the door, I got tackled to the ground, a mop of brown curls in my face.  
"Harry..." I sighed.  
"Guys, we have an interview." Liam sighed, walking past us.  
Harry got up, reaching out and pulling me up. I walked to the van, getting in the back, sitting by myself.

We walked through the doors, sitting on the couch. Liam, Zayn, Louis, Harry, then me. After introducing ourselves, the questions started.  
"So Niall, we heard you're the only single guy in the band. Is this true?"  
"Ye--"  
"No. Taylor and I broke up."  
My eyes widened as I slowly looked over at Harry. I thought he was going to propose! Harry looked over at me, his eyes meeting mine.  
"Why did you two break apart?" The interviewer, John, asked.  
Harry snapped his head back to John. "I love someone else."  
"Oh... Do you know if they love you back?"  
"They do, they just don't trust me."  
"Who would with your reputation?" I muttered.  
Harry moved his foot slightly, stepping on mine.  
"So Niall, we heard that a few days ago, you were in the hospital. What happened?"  
"I got in a fight." Johns eyes widened and I laughed. "No but really, I fainted and and Daddy Direction wanted to make sure I was fine."  
"Are you?"  
I nodded. "Perfect."  
"Lie." Harry muttered.  
This time, I stepped on his foot.  
"Who has cause the most drama?"  
Well most recently... "I have."  
"Really?"  
Five pairs of eyes landed on me.  
"Yeah. I've probably driven all the lads nuts. Plus, they're always spending money since I eat so much." I turned my head, looking at the boys. "And I'm sorry for all the drama I've caused."  
Harry reached over, wrapping his arms around me. I wrapped mine around his waist, my head on his shoulder.  
"I'm sorry..." I whispered, only loud enough for him to hear.  
"It's alright..." He whispered back.  
"I love you..."  
He tensed, hugging me tighter, then let go. What the fuck? He laid his head on my shoulder, his arm around my waist, and mine around his.  
"I see some Narry happening." John said.  
I smiled, laying my head on Harrys, staying like that for the rest of the interview.


	9. Chapter Nine

We just got home from the interview, and everyone was quiet. I ran to Liam, jumping into his lap and hugging him tightly, which he returned.  
"I'm so sorry." I whispered, my head on his chest.  
"It's alright..." He whispered back.  
I looked over at Zayn, still sitting on Liams lap. "I'll pay you back for the door." I looked back at Liam. "And the food. I'll stop eating so much."  
Everyone gasped. "He must be serious if he's talking about cutting back on food."  
I lightly smacked Liam, and smiled. "Liam, can we talk?"  
"You trust me?"  
I hugged him tightly again. "Of course."  
He got up, carrying me bridal style to his room, lying me on his bed, him laying next to me.  
"Sup?" He asked.  
I laughed. "Never say that again."  
"Alright. Tell me your problem."  
"At the interview, I told Harry I loved him, while we were hugging. He tensed, but hugged me tighter, then let go."  
"Then there was the Narry when he stayed attached to you." Liam commented.  
"Yeah, that's why I'm confused. Maybe I shouldn't have said anything."  
"Niall, can I talk to you?"  
I looked at Harry, who was standing in the doorway. "Can Liam stay?"  
He nodded. "Listen uh... I got back with Taylor."  
Liam wrapped his arm around my waist while I just stared at Harry.  
"Well I'm happy for you." I said, my face emotionless, even though I was breaking inside.  
"What?" Harry asked. "I thought..."  
I started shaking with bottled up emotions. "Look. If you got back together with Swift, I don't care. Actually, I do. But I won't let it show. If you two get married, like you planned, you do that. I'll be in Ireland by then."  
"Harry..." Liam said. "I'd advise you to leave." And he did, thankfully.  
As soon as Harry left, Liam pulled me into a hug and I sighed.  
"I'm not going to cry. I've cried too much over him already. I just need to get over him."  
"You're strong, Niall. I know you can do this, and I'll be there to help you whenever you need it."  
"You're the bestest friend I could ever ask for, Li."  
He smiled, letting go. "Want me to go make you a sandwich?"  
"Ye-- No."  
"What?"  
"I told you, I'm cutting back on food because of money."  
"Last time you 'cut back' on food, you ended up in the hospital. I'm making you some food."  
"Fine, but I'm paying the next time we go shopping."  
"As long as you eat your food."  
He got up, picking me up along the way.  
"I can walk, LiLi." I giggled.  
"What's your point?" He chuckled, walking downstairs, to the kitchen.  
He set me down on a stool at the counter as he started preparing for my sandwich.  
"You sure you'll be fine?" He asked.  
I nodded, then a thought came to my mind. "Louis! Zayn! Arses over here, now!"  
Louis and Zayn scrambled in, eyes wide. "What?!" "Vas happenin?!"  
I gave a sheepish smile. "You two ar the last to find out everything."  
"What?"  
"You two were the last to know I'm gay."  
"Gee, thanks."  
"And the last to find out I love Harry."  
"Last?"  
I nodded. "Liam, Harry, now you two."  
"He knows?"  
"And he's dating Swift again. Maybe he'll propose like he wanted."  
They all frowned at me.  
"I'm fine." I sighed, taking my sandwich, getting a mouthful, slowly chewing.


	10. Chapter Ten

_"Harry, this was a wonderful date." I smiled, my hand in his._  
"It was. Too bad it has to end."  
"What?"  
I turned towards him, seeing him holding a gun, pointing it at me.  
"Harry..." I said, shakily.  
"No one will miss you. I paid the boys to be nice to you. No one likes you. You really though you had a chance with me?"  
I screamed as he pulled the trigger, the bullet going straight through my heart as everything went black. 

I shot up in my bed, covered in sweat. My door swung open, four boys standing there on alert. Even Zayn was wide awake. Liam walked over, sitting next to me and holding me tightly.  
"What happened?" He asked.  
My eyes slowly drifted towards Harry as I shakily pointed to him. "K-killed me..."  
"What? Harry killed you?"  
"Sh-shot... Bullet... Heart... Dead."  
By now, I was massively shaking in Liams arms, the nightmare replaying in my head. Zayn walked over, sitting next to me.  
"Sorry I woke you all... Especially you, Zayn. I know you hate getting up."  
"I'd get up at any time for you, Niall." He said, hugging me.  
Harry just stood there, pale as ever. "I-I killed you...?"  
I nodded. "We were walking and you took out a gun and pointed it at me and... and..."  
"Niall, calm down. You're shaking the whole bed." Liam whispered.  
"You said no one cared about me, that you paid the lads to be nice to me, that no one likes me."  
"Niall, I would never say anything like that. Especially to you. We all care about you, and I'm not paying them to be nice."  
"Niall, we all love you. We'd never want anyone else except you." Liam said.  
I sighed. "I really am sorry for waking all of you up."  
"It's alright. Do you want someone to sleep with you the rest of the night?"  
I shook my head. "I'll stay up the rest of the night. Everyone go back to bed. I have a plan for tomorrow."  
Everyone sighed. "Goodnight, Niall." They all walked away, into their separate rooms.

As I flicked throughout the channels, I noticed the time. Seven am. I should do something to make up for waking them up at night. I got up, walking to the kitchen, getting ready to make pancakes.

As I put the last batch of pancakes in a plate, I heard feet walking down the stairs. I looked up, smiling at Liam. Liam looked at me, the pancakes, then me again.  
"Guys!"  
Three pairs of feet trudged downstairs, into the kitchen.  
"Liam, you made breakfast!" Harry smiled.  
"Niall did."  
Four pairs of eyes were on me.  
"To apologize for waking you up in the mornin." I said. "Now come on. I haven't had one yet, so I don't know how they taste."  
"He made breakfast, and didn't eat it all?" Harry gaped.  
"Shut up, sit down, and eat." I growled.  
They all sat down, taking bites, moaning in pleasure.  
"Really?"  
They looked at me, confused.  
"Four guys just moaned in front of a gay guy."  
They burst out laughing.  
"Finish your food. I have something planned."


	11. Chapter Eleven

As the guys finished their food, they smiled.  
"That was really good, Niall." Louis complimented. "What do you have planned?"  
"Couch, now."  
They go up, walking to the couch, sitting down.  
I stood in front of them, smiling. "Phones out."  
They all took their phones out.  
"Dial your girlfriends, and invite them over, or on a date. I'm making spaghetti for dinner."  
I walked back into the kitchen, picking up the plates and putting them in the sink, slowly cleaning them one by one.  
"Niall..."  
I looked to my right, seeing Harry. "Yes, Hazza?"  
"You made breakfast, cleaning the dished, telling us to invite the girls over, and offering to make dinner. What's gotten into you? You didn't even east the pancakes until we all got some."  
"I'm not offering to make dinner, I am. And it's the least I could do for waking you lads up earlier."  
"Niall. Don't get so worked up over that."  
"Shouldn't you be calling Taylor?" I asked, washing my hands after I finished the dishes.  
"I texted her."  
"Date or spaghetti?"  
"She hasn't texted back yet."  
I walked to the living room, drying my hands on my pants. "Guys, dates or spaghetti?"  
"Date."  
"Date."  
"Date."  
"Harry." I said, turning to him. "Since everyone's going on a date, you should to."  
"You'll be alone."  
"I'll be fine."  
I reached in his pocket, searching for his phone. As I felt something hard, I gripped it.  
"Not the phone." He moaned.  
"Oops."  
I grabbed his phone, sending a quick text to Taylor. _"Aye, go on a date with Harry tonight. -Niall"_  
I tossed Harry his phone back, acting like I never grabbed his dick. Who said it was an accident ;D?

All the girls came in, heading towards their boyfriends. I waved to them as they all left, the house becoming eerily quiet. My phone vibrated, making me jump. I took it out, seeing a message from Harry.  
 _"Are you sure you're going to be alright?"_  
I sighed, texting back. _"I'll be fine. Go have fun with Swift."_  
I walked up to my room, plopping on the bed, falling asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

_"Harry, this was a wonderful date." I smiled, my hand in his._  
Oh no. It's the nightmare again. Wait, why can't I change what's happening?! I turned towards Harry, to see the familiar gun.  
"Liam!" I screamed, hoping I screamed outside the dream and that he was home. "Help me!"  
"He won't help you." Harry said. "He's out with his girlfriend, remember?"  
So I was going to die. Again.  
"It seems like you know what's going to happen."  
"You'll tell me I'm worthless, and shoot me."  
"Good guess, but I'm not going to shoot you."  
There was a sudden pain in my chest. I looked down, seeing a knife sticking out of me. Slowly, I turned around, seeing a smirking Liam.  
"It'll be better with you gone." Liam said. 

My eyes flashed open, drenched in sweat again. Fuck this! I got up, walking out of the house, to a nearby park. It's pretty dark. I searched my pockets for my phone, sighing as I realized I left it at home. Oh well. I sat against a tree, looking around. This place looks familiar... The dream. But I'm not asleep... Am I? I looked around, seeing Harry.  
"Shouldn't you be with Taylor?"  
"No."  
"Why? I thought--"  
My eyes traveled down to the familiar black object in his pocket. The gun. So I am dreaming. But when did I fall asleep? I got up, grabbing the gun from Harry.  
"What the fuck?" He asked, clearly shocked.  
I turned around, grabbing the knife, just as Liam was about to stab me. They stood there, dumbfounded. I smiled, raising the gun to my head, pulling the trigger.

I sighed, opening my eyes. I'm still at the park. The sun was shining through the trees, and people were walking around.  
"Niall?!"  
I looked around, trying to find who called me.  
"Niall, where are you?!"  
Liam and Harry. They're looking for me. I don't feel like moving, though. Harry came around the corner, and his eyes soon found mine.  
"Liam, I found him!"  
Harry ran over, kneeling next to me.  
"Niall, have you been here all night?!"  
I slowly nodded my head as Liam got closer.  
"Niall, you'r drenched in sweat..." Liam said, kneeling on the other side of me.  
I kept staring ahead, spacing out. They picked me up, carefully bringing me back to the house. Louis and Zayn looked over at us, a worried look on their faces.  
"Where was he?" Zayn asked.  
"Found him at the park. Something seems wrong, though."  
I sighed, my eyes slowly closing as I drifted off into a dreamless sleep.


	12. Chapter Twelve

"Should we wake him?"  
"He's been sleeping forever..."  
"Shut the fuck up." I mumbled, tossing my pillow in their direction.  
"Niall, get up."  
I sat up, staring at Harry, until my eyes saw a black object. I scrambled to the back of my bed, holding my knees to my chest, shaking.  
"Don't kill me..." I muttered over and over again, eyes wide.  
Harry reached down, taking the black object out of his pocket. I screamed, hiding my face in my legs.  
"Niall..." Harry said. "Calm down... It's just my phone."  
Slowly, I lifted my head, seeing his phone on my bed, nothing in his pocket.  
"Niall, what happened last night? You said you'd be fine..."  
"Nightmare..."  
"Again?"  
"Kinda..."  
"Kinda?"  
"You took the gun out of your pocket, like before, and I screamed for Liam to help me. He stabbed me in the back, through my heart, and he was smirking."  
"How did you end up at the park?"  
"After I woke up, I took a walk. I ended up falling asleep at the tree."  
"Did you have another nightmare?"  
I nodded. "You were there, and so was Liam. I grabbed your gun, and his knife, before either of you could kill me--"  
"That's good."  
"I ended up killing myself."  
"What?!"  
"I took your gun, put it to my head, smiled, and boom. I woke up to a frantic Harry. Why were you so frantic?"  
"You were missing since last night. Liam was the first one back. He called all of us home after he couldn't find you. Zayn found your phone on the counter, and got worried. Louis said we should sleep, that you'd be back by morning." A few tears fell from Harrys face.  
"When you weren't," Liam continued, "Harry started freaking out. Started crying, even. Then we found you."  
"...So you guys had to leave your dates because of me?"  
Great. I did something else wrong. First, waking them up by screaming during the night. Now this.  
"Don't be so hard on yourself, mate. We'd leave anything for you."  
"What time is it?"  
"Four in the afternoon. Why?"  
"I'm going shopping."  
"What?"  
I hopped out of bed, walking downstairs, to the store.

I stood in the check out line, waiting. I made sure to get a bunch of carrots for Louis, and a bunch of everyone elses favorite things. As they packed the things into lads, I made sure they had it separated for each of the boys.

I walked through the door of the house, dropping Louis' bag of carrots on him, doing the same to the rest of the lads with their bags.  
"How much did this all cost?" Liam asked.  
"Not telling. It's the least I could do for being the worst band mate ever."  
Harry walked over, wrapping his arms around my waist from behind, his head on my shoulder. "You're not the worst mate ever." He whispered. "You're the best."  
"Since I had to cancel my date with Perrie, we rescheduled for tonight." Zayn said.  
Everyone agreed and I groaned.  
"I'm sorry, lads."  
Harry tightened his hold around me, bringing me closer. My bum grazed against his dick, and he softly moaned in my ear, causing shivers to go down my spine.  
"Someone should stay with Niall." Liam offered.  
"I'll be fine. Go on your dates."  
"That's what you said yesterday."  
"I won't fall asleep."  
They shrugged, walking out the door.  
"Harry..."  
"Mmm..."  
"Let go. You have a date with Swift."  
He sighed, letting go. "See ya." He said, walking out. Why'd he sound disappointed?


	13. Chapter Thirteen

I stared at the blank TV screen, eyes wide open. It's two am, and the boys aren't back yet. The door opened, the lads walking in, stopping when they saw me.  
"Niall..." Liam said. "What are you doing?"  
"Watching the telly. I promised not to fall asleep."  
"Yeah but, the telly's off."  
"No it's not. I'm watching Tom and Jerry."  
I slowly looked over at them, a smile creeping on my face. "Louis, you look like a carrot."  
"Alright, you're going to bed."  
Liam and Harry walked over, picking me up.  
"I can't! I promised the lads I'd wait for them! I can't disappoint them again!"  
"Again?"  
"Yeah. I'm surprised they haven't kicked me out yret. I've done so many wrong things. I woke them up during the night, made them leave their dates, and worry about me. I've tried paying them back by cooking, them going on dates with their girlfriends, and shopping. No matter what I do, it all goes wrong because of me!"  
By now, I was in my bed, tears running down my face.  
"They'll never be disappointed in you."  
"Says the guy with a mop for hair."  
He scoffed. "Whatever."  
"Niall, get some sleep."  
"...Alright."  
I closed my eyes, drifting off to my nightmare world.

_"Niall, you dissed my hair." Harry said, pointing the gun at me.  
"And my carrots." Louis said, appearing next to him.  
"And my hair." Zayn whined.  
"Okay, I know I didn't say that."  
"But, Niall, we are disappointed in you."  
"I tried making it up!"  
"Then you mess up again!"  
"You think I don't know that?! What do you want me to do?! Kill myself?! I've tried that multiple times!"  
"You have?" Something in his voice changed. He was... softer. Tears ran down my face.  
"When you lads leave me home alone. I've cut, I've tried overdosing on basically everything..."  
"How are you still alive?" Liam asked, walking out from behind the lads.  
"I've called the ambulance each time. I made sure they never told you guys."  
"You should wake up."  
"I refuse."  
"Why?"  
"Once I wake up, I'll mess up once again, fall asleep, just to get killed by you guys again."  
"Niall... We won't kill you."  
"There's a gun in your front left pocket, knife in Liams jacket. I killed myself before, remember?"  
"Wake up. You're crying and we want to talk to you." _

I sighed, opening my eyes, seeing the lads standing over me, tears running down their faces.  
"Did I wake you up again?!"  
"Niall, calm down. We were already awake when we heard you talking."  
"...Shit."  
"You've tried suicide?!"  
"Well you heard me talking. You know the answer."  
Harry jumped on my bed, cuddling close, his head on my chest.  
"Guys..." I said.  
Liam, Louis, and Zayn left, closing the door behind them. I looked down at a shaking, crying Harry. Wrapping my arms around him, I brought him closer, sighing. "Harry... Calm down... I'm still here..."  
He lifted his head, his eyes slowly meeting mine. He crashed his lips onto mine, placing his hands in my hair. Not even two second later, he broke apart running out of my room. Harry Styles, the love of my life that supposedly doesn't love me back, just kissed me, and ran. What?!


	14. Chapter Fourteen

I got up, walking to Liams room.  
"Liam!"  
He shot up from his bed, a worried look on his face. I sat on his lap, sighing. "What happened, Ni?"  
"Harry kissed me."  
"Great!"  
"Then he ran."  
"Not so great..."  
"Why do I keep doing something wrong?"  
"You did nothing wrong."  
"Can I say something bad, really quickly?"  
"Go ahead."  
"His moans are... unf!" I smiled, moaning myself.  
"You've heard him moan?"  
"Three times. When all of you moaned for my pancakes, and that sounded wrong..." He laughed. "Then I went to grab his phone from his pocket and grabbed his dick, so he moaned."  
"Purpose or accident?"  
I smirked. "Purpose. He thinks it was an accident."  
He rolled his eyes. "Third time?"  
"He was hugging me from behind. My bum accidentally grazed his dick and he moaned in my ear."  
"Accident or purpose?"  
"Accident for me. I don't know about him."  
"Then he kissed you after we left?"  
I nodded. "Then he left."  
"Maybe he's... confused. Weren't you confused at one point?"  
I shook my head. "Once I saw Harry naked, I got turned on. Wasn't confused."  
"Too much info. Well he's used to being with girls. He's probably just confused."  
I sighed. "I guess you're right."  
"Niall?"  
"Yeah?"  
"I'm never leaving you home alone again."  
"What about when all of you go on dates again?"  
"I'll stay home."  
I turned around in Liams lap, seeing Harry.  
"How much of that did you hear?"  
"You grabbed my dick on purpose."  
"Damn... Cover's blown."  
He laughed. Wait, laughed?  
"Why in hell are you laughing?!"  
"You heard me moan. I liked it."  
"Hello!" Liam called. "Straight guy sitting here!"  
I looked over at Liam, pecking his cheek. "Sorry LiLi." Then a thought hit me. I looked over to an angry looking Harry. "You're not drunk, are you?"  
He shook his head. "Completely sober."  
"And your clothes are still on?"  
He shrugged.  
"Someone should change that." I winked.  
Liam slapped me upside the head, and I smiled innocently.  
"Hey, no slapping my Nialler."  
He said "my" again... I softly blushed, hiding my face in Liams shoulder.  
"You have Swift." I said, staring at the ground.  
"Why do you keep bringing her up?" Harry groaned.  
"Oh I don't know, maybe it's because she's your _girlfriend_ ? That you were going to _propose_ to her? That the nightmares happened _after_ she was around?!" They both just stared at me. "I'm going for a walk." I sighed.  
"Not by yourself."  
"I'm still tempted to quit!" I shouted, closing the door behind me, walking down the sidewalk.

I walked around, my eyes looking ahead. I forgot my phone. Again. When I left, it was noon. Now it's getting dark, so I've been gone about five hours or so. Why do they treat me like the baby of the band? Okay yes, I've been crying a lot lately.. And tried killing myself... But still. I walked to the familiar park, sitting and leaning against the tree. I closed my eyes, slowly drifting into a deep sleep. _Maybe a dream will help._


	15. Chapter Fifteen

_I opened my eyes, seeing the boys surrounding me. I quirked an eyebrow at them. "Kill or talk?"  
"Talk. We'll never try to kill you again."  
"How am I supposed to trust you?"  
Harry handed me his gun, and Liam handed me his knife.  
"Alright..."  
"Why'd you run?" Harry asked.  
"I was on the verge of crying. He-- You-- He--"  
"Me." Harry said.  
"Yeah. You know how I feel and basically used it against me. Honestly, I'm slowly dying inside... Wait... Dying. Every time you killed me, it was just me slowly dying inside. You're my conscious aren't you?"  
"Once in a while, yeah. Sometimes we say what we say outside the dream."  
"Niall, wake up."  
Harry pointed to Liam. "Like that."  
I laughed. "Why should I wake up?"  
"It's 2am. You've been gone for over twelve hours."  
"You guys must be worried..."  
Zayn chuckled. "Harry's at home, crying. Liam's in front of you Louis and I are trying to calm Harry." Harry smacked Zayn.  
"Alright. Bye guys." _

I opened my eyes, seeing Liam.  
"Carry me?"  
He rolled his eyes, picking me up and walking back to the house. As he walked in, I saw Harry curled in a ball on the couch, tears running down his cheek from red and puffy eyes.  
"Harry..." I croaked. Jeez, how long was I asleep?  
Harry look up, his eyes slowly meeting mine. "Niall!" He ran over, picking me up from Liams grip, holding me himself.  
"Was I really gone for twelve hours?"  
"Fourteen, actually. And you left your phone at home. Again." Liam sighed.  
"I just wanted time alone... Kind of."  
"Kind of?" Harry asked.  
"When I fall asleep, the nightmares come back."  
"Are you okay?!"   
"Definitely. They've been helping me."  
"Wait, what?"  
"After you and Liam stopped killing me, you guys were helping me. I figured something out."  
"What?"  
"Every time you killed me, I realized it was just me slowly dying inside. So when I killed myself in my dream, i figured that I broke and was just dead inside. So after that, you guys started helping me. Although once in a while, you guys in my dream would repeat what you actually said. Like when Liam told me to wake up, the Liam in my dream said that."  
"...You're crazy."  
I smacked Harry. "That's why you love me, though!" I grinned. The door bell rang. I hopped out of Harrys grip, walking to the door. As I opened it, I saw Swift. "Oh hey Taylor." I fake smiled. "Harold, your girlfriend is here."  
Harry walked up next to me. "Taylor..."  
"Hey hun!" She squealed.  
"I'm breaking up with you. Again."  
I sighed, walking up to my room, lying on the floor and staring at the ceiling. I should be happy, right? Last time they broke up, they got back together. My door slammed open, and someone pinned me to the ground. I looked up, seeing Harry.  
"Har--"  
"Shut up and kiss me." He growled.  
"Don't have to tell me twice."  
I leaned up, placing my lips gently on his. My eyes fluttered close as our lips moved in sync. Fireworks, bombs... That's what I feel. And my pants getting tighter.


	16. Chapter Sixteen

Harry broke apart, his eyes dark with lust.  
I giggled. "Miss me much, Haz?"  
"Don't you ever leave me again. I love you too much to lose you."  
I stared at him. _Did he just say he...?_ "Harry..."  
"Don't _'Harry'_ me. I'm sober. I know what I'm talking about."  
"...I'll promise not to run if you don't."  
"What?"  
"You kissed me and ran. It hurt. If you won't run from any problems we have, neither will I."  
"I promise."  
"Then I promise too. Now c'mere, I miss those lips already."  
I licked my lips, pulling him close, kissing him again. A chuckle erupted from his throat, licking my bottom lip. _What if..._ I broke apart, staring at him. Quickly, I got up, running to the door.  
"You promised you wouldn't run."  
 _Shit._ I slowly turned around to see him sitting on my bed.  
"Sit." He commanded. I walked over, sitting next to him. He picked me up, placing him in his lap. "What's on your mind, babe?"  
I blushed as he said _babe_ , earning a chuckle in response. "Harry, you're known as the flirt. You've had so many girlfriends, and one night stands. How do I know you're not just using me, that whenever we have sex, you'll just move onto someone else?"  
"We're going to have sex?"  
"Really?! That's all you got out of that?!"  
"No, hun... I was listening. I'm not using you. I do actually want you. Not just your sexy body. I want the good times, the bad times, whatever comes with this relationship, as long as I have you. I want you to be my boyfriend."  
I giggled. "For a second, it sounded like you were going to propose."  
"That comes later." He chuckled.  
I stared at him, blushing. "What?"  
"Yeah. See, there's something special about you. Girlfriends and one night stands, I just went day by day, see what happens. With you, I have everything planned. I will be your boyfriend, go on dates whenever we can, show you how much I love you, and one day, you'll be my husband. We'll have kids, pets, our own house, and each other."  
I stared at him, tears flowing from my eyes. He frowned, panicking. "Did I say something wrong? Do you not want to marry me? Do you--"  
"Shut up and kiss me you fool!" I smiled, attacking his lips with mine. We fell onto the bed, me on top of him.  
"Ni-- Woah."  
I broke apart, sitting next to Harry. Looking up, I saw Liam.  
"You're crying... Harry, what did you do now?"  
I shook my head. "He's wonderful, LiLi."  
"Then why are you crying?"  
"I'm taking him on a date tomorrow night."  
I stared at Harry, my eyes wide. More tears fell as I leaned over, hugging him tightly. His arm snaked around my waist, pulling me close.  
"Harry, I swear to God, if you hurt him at _all_ , I will kill you."  
"I don't plan on it, Liam. He means too much to me."  
"God damn it, Harry. Stop saying the right things and make me cry." I whimpered.  
He chuckled. "Can't do that, babe."  
I whined, making Harry laugh. "Stupid arse."


	17. Chapter Seventeen

"Harry, you son of a bitch." I giggled.  
He had me pinned on my bed.  
"But I'm your son of a bitch."  
I laughed, pecking his cheeks. "C'mon babe, I wanna sleep."  
He smiled, rolling next to me, pulling me close. "Then go to sleep."  
"Son of a bitch." I pecked his lips again, closing my eyes, drifting off to sleep.

_"Harry, this was a wonderful date." I smiled, my hand in his._  
Wait, why is this dream happening again? I'm happy, not dying inside anymore. Instantly I let go, frozen.  
"Babe, what's wrong?"  
"You're going to kill me."  
"What? That sounds like something Ni--"  
"Are we having the same dream?" I asked.  
"...I think we are. Wait, so that's how your nightmares always begin?"  
"Wake up." I said. "I wanna see something." 

I opened my eyes, staring at Harry, who was staring back at me.  
"That's how your nightmares would begin? We'd be on a date and I killed you?" He asked, his voice cracking.  
"We did have the same dream..."  
"Answer me."  
"Yes." I squeaked.  
He cuddled me closer, sighing. "Go back to sleep. I promise I won't kill you."  
I closed my eyes, sighing.

_I looked up, seeing a sweaty Harry, our clothes off. We stared at each other, before cracking up._  
"Okay, who's dreaming about sex?" I asked, laughing more.  
"You are. I was waiting for you and we ended up like this."  
"So whenever one of us has a wet dream about the other--"  
"--We would remember it and it's actually us."  
This could actually prove a point. Yes, I'm still doubting him.  
"Wanna continue what was started?" I smirked.  
His eyes bulged. "Are you sure?"  
"Definitely." 

** ~A/N: Inappropriate actions, do not read if younger than 17, or if you're innocent in the mind~ **

_He stared at me, biting his lip. I nodded, smiling reassuringly. Slowly, he slid himself into my entrance, making me groan._  
"Does it hurt? I'll st--"  
"No, keep going."  
Slow as ever, he slid himself in until he was completely in.  
"Fuck you're tight." He moaned.  
"You're big... And I'm a virgin."  
"What?!"  
"Come on, big guy. Make me moan." I smirked.  
"Oh god you should speak like that more often."  
He slid himself in and out, making both of us groan in pleasure. I sat up, latching onto his neck. Kissing around, I found his sweet spot, biting down. He moaned, thrusting in, hitting my spot. I moaned loud, biting harder.  
"Niall... I'm gonna..."  
He grabbed my dick hard, pumping me in rhythm of his thrusts.  
"Harry..." I moaned.  
"Fuck Niall..."  
He cummed inside me, pumping me one last time before I cummed over his stomach. He slowly slid out, staring at his cum-covered stomach. I smirked, leaning down, licking it off. 

** ~A/N: You may keep reading if you skipped.~ **

I opened my eyes, staring at Harrys.  
"Best sex ever." He chuckled.  
"You have a hickey." I smirked.  
He got up, walking to a mirror. "Well son of a bitch. I do."  
"Thanks to me." I smirked more.  
He smirked back, walking over. He leaned down, slowly and gently kissing me.


	18. Chapter Eighteen

"Boys, breakfast!" Liam shouts from downstairs.  
I sat up, instantly regretting it. A groan escaped my lips as Harry looked at me, amused.  
"Why do you have such a big dick?" I groaned, getting up.  
He burst out laughing. "Your arse hurts?!"  
"Yes!" I rolled my eyes, walking downstairs. All the boys were down there already, two seats waiting for Harry and I. Harry walked down, smacking my ass, earning a hiss in response.  
"Niall, sit down and eat." Liam said.  
"I'll eat. Just not sitting."  
"Why not?"  
"His ass hurts." Harry snickered.  
"Why?"  
"Cause Harry has a big--"  
"--mouth." Harry cut me off.  
Maybe he was just using me. He turned around, frowning. "Babe, get that thought of out your head."  
"Did Harry just call him _babe_ ?" Louis whispered to Zayn.  
"Harry has a big dick." I announced.  
Louis spit out his cereal while Liam, Zayn, and Harry spit out their drinks.  
"Did you guys have s--"  
"No." He declined quickly.  
Technically, I guess we didn't. "I was awake for a while and sat on the floor until this bitch woke up. I guess I sat too long." I lied, sitting between Liam and Louis.  
"Then what about his d--"  
"He's walked around naked multiple times, remember?" I stared at the eggs, sighing. What a life I have.  
"Guys, we have an interview."  
"I'll be in the van." I got up, walking outside, to the van.

Thirty minutes later and we arrived at the radio station. I hopped out of the van, seeing it was Radio One. _I wonder..._ I walked through the building, resting my eyes on two boys.  
"Dan! Phil!"  
They looked at me and smiled, walking over and hugging me.  
"You guys doing the interview?" I asked.  
They nodded.

"Okay, first question." Phil said. "Who's a virgin?"  
"I am." I said.  
"Still haven't found the right person?" Dan asked.  
I quirked an eyebrow at him when he said "person" and not "girl". "Uh no, I haven't found the right _girl_ yet."  
Harry stiffened next to me, and everyone else just stared at me.  
"So who's your best friend?" Dan asked.  
"In the band or not?"  
"Doesn't matter." Phil said.  
"Harry." Louis said.  
"For the band, I'd say Liam." I said. Harry stiffened more. "Not in the band, you two, Dan and Phil."  
"Aw..." They chorused.  
"Louis..." Harry muttered.  
"What was the last thing you dreamt about?"  
Both Harry and I stiffened. "Last thing I dreamt about..." I said, trying to think of a lie. "I dreamt that I was older, married to the love of my life."  
"Think it will happen?" Phil asked.  
"Nope." I responded, popping the "p".  
"If any of you were gay, who'd you marry from the band?"  
I've been dodging questions of romance since Harry seems embarrassed by m--  
"Niall." Harry said, interrupting my thoughts. "I'd date and marry Niall."  
"Harry." I said, smiling for the first time that day.


	19. Chapter Nineteen

"You two would marry each other?" Dan asked.  
"That's what I plan on happening." Harry admitted.  
I don't get it. He's afraid to admit we somewhat had sex to the boys, yet practically tells everyone he wants to marry me? What? "My arse hurts." I whined.  
"Why?"  
"I sat on it too long--"  
"We had sex."  
I stared at Harry. "What the _hell_ ?! I seriously don't understand you at _all_ !"  
"Wait, what's going on?"  
"It's nothing." I sighed.  
"Okay then."  
I sighed again, spacing out. He just makes no sense. He doesn't want to say anything, then he says everything.  
"Niall."  
"What?"  
"Interview's done."  
I sighed, standing up. "You, me, my bedroom." He grinned. "To talk, you asshole."  
I walked out, getting in the back of the van, sitting by myself.

Hopping out of the van, I grabbed Harry's collar, dragging him to my room, closing and locking the door. I ran my hand through my hair furiously, pacing back and forth.  
"Niall, what is up your ass?"  
Does he seriously not get it? "Certainly not your dick, for a long time."  
"What did I do?!"  
"You're fucking confusing me!"  
"This morning at breakfast, it was like you were embarrassed about being with me. Then at the interview, you're telling the world!"  
"...Did I?"  
I growled, gripping my hair. "You fuckin ignored the whole thing. I lied about why my arse hurts, why I know your dick is so fuckin big. They asked if we had sex, and you said no right away. You said it so fast, you cut him off in his sentence, like you were ashamed! Then you just shouted to the world saying that we had sex so then the lads knew I was lying! God damn Harry, do you even know if you love me?!"  
Suddenly, my back was against the wall, with Harry pinning me there, growling. "You can say whatever you want about me, but do _not_ question my love for you! I know I love you, a lot. Don't. Question. It."  
His hand moved from my shoulder to my throat and my eyes widened. The door slammed open, Liam and Zayn standing there as Harry started tightening his grip on my throat.  
"Help." I strained.  
Liam and Zayn attacked Harry, who instantly let go. I choked, staring in his eyes. Completely black. Slowly, his eyes went normal. I fell to my knees, taking deep breaths.  
"What just happened?"  
"You just almost killed your boyfriend."  
He looked at my neck, frowning. "I... I was choking you?"  
I nodded. "I don't know what happened," cough. "But if this is going to be an abusive relationship..." He shook his head. "Your eyes were completely black. You had me pinned against the wall, choking me.  
"Then just don't make me mad."  
Wait what? "I can't let you be mad, but you can let me be mad?!" I growled, tackling him to the ground.  
"Niall, calm down!"  
"No! This fucker just tried to kill me and blamed it on me! What, am I just supposed to do everything he commands so that he won't get mad?! That's like being a slave! I'd rather die than be treated like that! So go ahead, Harold. You already started choking me to death, why not finish?!"  
Tears streamed down my face as I fell onto my side, curling into a ball. Wait... I crawled over to him, sniffing. "You're drunk." I hissed. "You're one of those damn drunk abuse boyfriends." I sighed. "Get me when you're sober, asshole. And you better remember what happened, cause I'm not telling you again." I got up, walking into Liams room. I laid on his bed, closing my eyes, falling asleep.

_I can't believe him. I walked through the all-too familiar park, sighing.  
"Niall, wait up!"  
"Great, my drunk abusive boyfriend is here." I muttered.  
"I'm sober, Niall. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do that. If I hurt you while I'm drunk, I won't drink anymore. I don't want to lose you. It's just, I was confused, and I got jealous when you said about marrying a girl. But when I saw how hurt you were, I just wanted you to be happy again. I'm sorry..." I looked over at Harry, seeing tears fall down his face. "I really don't want to lose you." He cracked.  
"How much do you love me?"  
"A lot."  
"Prove it."  
"Wake up and I will."_


	20. Chapter Twenty - Last

"Harry."  
"What?"  
"Can I take the blindfold off?"  
"Nope."  
What felt like hours later, he took my blindfold off. In front of me was a table set with two chairs, and candlelight on a beack.  
"Harry..."  
"Our first date. Candlelit dinner on the beach with a surprise or two at the end."  
"But... why?"  
"I really do love you, and I want to prove it."  
He walked over, pulling out my chair for me. I smiled, walking over and sitting down. He pushed my chair in, walking over to his chair, sitting down.  
"Harry... This is wonderful..."

After we finished eating, Harry got up, taking my hand. I intertwined our fingers, standing up. We walked throughout the beach, stopping in the middle. I turned around, seeing the sunset.  
"Oh my..." I said, staring in awe.  
"Just wait." He whispered.  
After a few minutes, something lit up the skies.  
"Fireworks!" I squealed. I sat on the beach, pulling Harry next to me. "This was the best date ever." I smiled.  
"I wanted to prove that I really do love you. I'm sorry about the interview and the boys and everything I've done wrong."  
"All is forgiven." I squealed, hugging him tightly.  
"And I'm especially super sorry for choking you."  
"If it happens again, I'll knock you unconscious."  
"I never properly asked you. Will you be my boyfriend, Niall James Horan?"  
"I, Niall James Horan, will be your, Harold Edward Styles, boyfriend."  
He smiled, leaning over and pecking my lips.  
"I love you, Harry."  
"I love you too, Niall."

We walked into the flat, hand-in-hand. I looked up, seeing Liam, Louis, and Zayn, standing in a line, upset.  
"You two have some explaining to do. Mostly Niall." Liam said.  
"What...?" I whimpered.  
"You lied to us! Why would you do that?!"  
I whimpered more, a tear falling. Harry wrapped his arm protectively around my waist, pulling me closer to him. "It wasn't his fault." He growled.  
"How?! He lie--"  
"I told him to! Why are you yelling at him?! Do you not see what it's doing to him?!"  
Liam looked over at me, and frowned. "I'm sorry... I just... I just lost it..."  
Tears fell down my face. "Why would you yell...?" I whimpered.  
"You always told me everything, with honesty. If I knew Harry told you to..."  
"He didn't."  
"What?"  
"He broke my heart."  
"He what?!"  
"No, no, no, don't kill him yet. He made it up to me."  
"Explain."  
"If you calm the fuck down and promise not to yell at me."  
He nodded, sitting down on the couch, the other boys shortly following.  
"We had the same dream. We could control what happened and..." I looked at Harry for permission and he nodded. "In the dream, we had sex. That's why he has a hickey, and my arse was hurting." Harry moved his shirt, showing the hickey on his collarbone. I smirked. "My work, and he's mine. Anyways, earlier, you guys were asking how I knew how big his dick was and why my ass hurts, since he seemed embarrassed by me, I lied."  
"So you guys had sex in a dream?" I nodded. "And you lied because of him?" I nodded again. "Sorry for yelling at you... What'd he do to make it up?"  
I smiled. "He took me on a date. We had a candlelit dinner on the beach, watched the sunset, fireworks, and he officially asked me to be his boyfriend."  
Everyone stared at Harry. "Damn. You got it _bad_. Did you do that for Taylor?"  
I growled at the sound of _her_ name. Harry smirked, wrapping his arms around me, pulling me close. "Is someone jealous?"  
"I hate that bitch."  
"Hot damn. Well don't worry, you're the only person I will, and ever, love."  
I smiled, leaning over, pecking his lips. "I love you too."


End file.
